My story, I mean ours
by lightingbolt
Summary: It was the saddest night that could of lasted forever. But in a moment someone said something that made it right again. Here is my story, I mean ours


My story, i mean ours.  
  
It was the saddest night that could of lasted forever. But in a moment someone said something that made it all right again. Here is my story, I mean ours.   
  
It was a cold night in Hogwarts. Most people were sleeping and the faint sound of the fire whispered just load enough for you to hear. My heart was basically broken in half. Ron and I were inseparable, sad when we were apart but the happiest couple alive when we were together. That afternoon it was lunch and Ron wasn't there. I got a little worried but Harry said he was probably getting a lecture from a professor . 'He is probably right.' I though. When I was walking to my next class I heard noises from a cloak room. 'it is probably some stupid couple making out. Might as well have a little fun.' I thought. "Who ever is in there I would suggest get themselves a room not a closet." I said in the most Professor McGonigal voice. (a/n some1 please tell me how 2 spell that!) I heard a stumble and then the slow opening of the door. I saw a flash of red and a freckled face from then on I knew it was Ron. His face was smudged with lipstick and a very pretty girl walked out beside him. A tear feel down my cheek and they all seemed to poor out after that. "Hermione I really can explain. " said Ron. "There is no explaining to be done Mr.Weasly. I think I know what happened. I have to get of to class now. Sorry to interrupt you." I said with a very shaky voice. I seemed to have blanked out everything he said after that. All I could do was cry. 'Why did he do this to me. I thought he loved me.' I thought. I didn't listen to the last class and everyone seemed to notice that I was crying. After classes I ran back to the girls dormitory and clasped on my bed. Ginny came running in behind me asking what was wrong. I told her what her brother did to me. She was furious and ran out of the room, looking for Ron. Some other people had come into the room and asked what was wrong. I didn't answer them. I just sat there until I could try to bear what happened. After a few hours Ginny came in again got me up and said "Come with me." "If you think you are going to get me to talk to Ron there is no way I am coming with you." I said. "Don't worry I know you don't want to see him." said Ginny. She lead me down to the common room. Most of the people cleared out when they saw me come down. I was pretty sure no one would want to be stuck in that room with me in that condition. She sat me down on the couch and Harry was there waiting for me. "Since Harry couldn't come see you I thought you could come see him." said Ginny. "Thanks." I said. She walked back up to the girls dormitory and left me and Harry alone. "I heard what Ron did to you." said Harry. he pulled me into a hug and I put my head on his shoulder and cried my heart out. His shirt was completely soaked when I let go. "I thought that he loved me Harry. I thought that the stupid man loved me!" said Hermione yelling at him. "Hermione calm down. We all thought that he did and he probably did to. But you know Ron always wanting to try new things." said Harry. "Ya I guess that's right." said Hermione with a tiny laugh. "See your already feeling better." said Harry. "Well If Ron really loved me he would never what to leave me. In that case try "new things" with different girls." I said. "Then I guess he didn't love you." said Harry. That really stabbed me in the heart. It was reality. It is what I should have known before this ever happened. "Maybe." I said trying not to cry but doing a very bad job of it. Harry had a look on his face. Kind of like he felt so badly he would have been me and have to go through what I did a little while ago. He leaned over and gave me a gentle kiss. I pulled back. "Harry I just don't think that I am ready." I said. "Well when you are can you tell me?" said Harry. "I cam probably do that." I said laughing. "And I will try to speed it up." "That would be of great thanks." said Harry in his most proper voice. I smiled. It slowly faded away. I looked up into his eyes and thought 'Why can't I be ready now?' 'I think you already are.' said a voice in my head. I leaned over and kissed him. My face fit perfectly into his and my heart just melted. "I think I am ready now." I said through the kiss. "Thanks for telling me." said Harry. We both smiled at stayed there cuddled up in front of the fire and slept there in front of the soft fire that had drifted us asleep.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
Hope you guys liked! I will try to get another chapter on Hold on soon so hold on. Ok sry that was a bit corny. r/r please! 


End file.
